Despite The Outcome
} Season 3, Episode 6 } Episode Information Air Date March 15, 2013 Written By Cameron Henderson Directed By David Slade Previous Episode Let The Right One In Next Episode The Turning Point Summary Walking into a deadly confrontation; Dominic, Destiny, Vincent, and Gordon stand off as they await of what action is going to aspire as Nick and Ryan arrive to prepare for the threat they recently announced. As Gordon viciously runs off, Vincent trails behind him to make sure he's one the accurate path his parents instructed him to follow. Meanwhile, Destiny and Dominic begin to square off against Nick and Ryan, which Destiny fastly runs towards Ryan and begins to inevitably bite him through his rib-cage and Nick quickly prowls into Destiny in order to get her off of Ryan. Dominic jumps at an accelerated height and prowls into Nick and begins to bite all over his body as Nick returns the same favor and begins to severely weaken Dominic. Hearing his pain which summons her, Ariana quickly vanishes from her current location and discovers the confrontation between Destiny, Dominic, Nick & Ryan and she vastly approaches Nick and Ryan with an incompetant glare into their eyes to warn them that death will soon be upon them both. Nick and Ryan quickly vanishes into the moonlight with no further appearances. As Gordon proceeds to leave his trail throughout the park , Vincent continues to follow until he views that Gordon has stopped due to him coming into contact with a lonely human victim. As Gordon tries to fastly approach and attack, Vincent quickly interferes and begins to look within' Gordon's huge sterling gold eyes and demands him to unshift (knowing that he has the will to). As Gordon begins to calm down in his wolf form, he quickly unshifts back to his human form and states to his father that he's sorry, but his animal instinct took over, which Vincent points out he understood. As Kristina, Ethan, Faith, Nyla, and Hayden go to obtain tickets to depart to their next destination which is Forks, Washington; Eric stays for a moment due to him feeling guilt of how Kristina slaughtered the innocent woman and her infant child due to the unsincerity she feels for humans. As a result to cope with the past situation, Eric fastly directs himself to baggage claim which is located on the lower level, and begins to kill every human within' seconds by draining them of every ounce of their personified blood. With one trying to escape, Eric dismembers her legs and began to bite under her thyroid cartilage which he drains her constantly of numerous amounts of blood, which Eric intakes. Sensing him and his pain within, Kristina begins to grin and quickly locates Eric to inform him that there plane is about to depart which a blood-thristy Eric glares at her abruptly and joins her lead. Back in the city that never sleeps; Camille, Isabella, Ayana and Jamia plan to initiate a brief road trip to head to the mountains of Tennessee to see if the local werewolf pack are currently still inhabiting it, which Camille doubts, knowing what Kristina and Eric are capable of if together. To get a further premonition of the current image there, Isabella asks Ayana and Jamia if they can use their clairvoyance ability to see if Eric is still there and what does the mountain-top currently looks like. As they channel enough power through each other, Ayana and Jamia begin to feel catastrophic energy of the location that was given and begin to see images of death that was presented at the hands of Kristina, Eric, Ethan, Nyla, Hayden and Faith. Considering it tragic losses upon a indeverant species, Jamia begins to weap as her and Ayana continue to see what incidents occured at the specific location. Especially when Eric tried to release the innocent human woman and her child to safety until Kristina offered and showed no mercy to either of them, which resulted in their deaths. Completing the clairvoyance connection, Ayana informs Isabella and Camille that the mountains of Tennessee is now considered deserted due to sudden losses, as Isabella feared and Camille states that they must still arrive at the location to have a clear understanding of what they are up against with Kristina and her coven. Arriving back to Dominic's apartment, Ariana helps Destiny and Dominic into their rooms and begins to provide aid to heal, which Ariana offers her blood in order to cure the severe injuries given to them by Nick and Ryan. Quickly healing during the process, Dominic asks why did she intervene within' the confrontation, which Ariana states that it was either letting the man she once loved die or saving lives that can result in better future occurences, which became understood by Dominic. Destiny asks Ariana if she has heard anything from Vincent on the location of Gordon and if he made it through his night while in transition. Noticing upon unexpectancy, Vincent and Gordon arrives at the residence and begins to inform Destiny that Gordon made it through the full moon and was close to attacking an innocent victim but was later retracted by his father Vincent, which Destiny was calmed to hear. Gordon suggests that he now has the will to shift whenever he feels, he believes that it would be better if he didn't for a while because he doesn't want to risk the safety of others if harms finds them in any sudden appearance. Vincent and Destiny are pleased to hear that he would reconsider as Ariana continues to discuss with Dominic that he shore knows how initate enemies to newcomers in New York. Dominic replies that it's just apart of nature, which Ariana results into laughing. Awaiting for they're Honor's Program induction, Michael and Kate prepare as they get dress for the best day of their lives. While leaning on his shoulder, Kate asks Michael a random question which consisted of being a 2,000 year immortal, which leaves Michael with a unexpected expression. Looking at Kate in a wonderous trance, Michael replies that it's nothing to celebrate intentionally, it's just that years become unimaginable to you as you believe for quite a while that you change over different periods, but it's actually time moving at a fast pace. Taking his answer as a sarcastic remark, Kate inflicts that knowing forever is in indefinite time measure, she would rather make it worth living instead of existing which Michael implies and agree. Hanging out at the pizza shack, Matthew and Wesley convinces Scott that he's becoming infatuated with Camille and that he shouldn't automatically show it until he knows Camille feels the exact same about him. Wondering if she ever will, Scott tends to ask Matthew if she ever showed an affectionate personality within that involved how she feels about him, which Matthew responds that he won't truly know unless he's willing to take the next step with Camille. Wesley begins to further conduct how the both should consider getting to know each other more and describing that the intimate portions will soon come in time. Returning to their jobs after enjoying the break that they had together, André and Sariah discovers Nick and Ryan severely injured and quickly follows them while discovering where they trail off to. As Nick and Ryan enter their residence, André and Sariah deeply listens to their conversation among one another, which Nick and Ryan begin to speak about how they will once again bring a war upon Destiny and Dominic but first will need to create a diversion which they plan to inaccurately pose that they have their newly transitioned hybrid son Gordon and will try to lure them in they're territory to annihilate them once for all. As André and Sariah become completely aware of what is about to transpire, Nick apparently smells the scent of vampires and quickly opens the front door to seek out any, but none are discovered as André and Sariah vanishes in the process. While on the plane and awating their next destination; Ethan and Hayden is kept relax by drinking upon their coffee bottles which contains animal blood, as Faith and Nyla feeds upon two human victims whom they compelled in the process. Currently in the sector restroom as he clears his head, he is surprised by Kristina who enters the bathroom without his consent and questions what is on his mind. Eric states that it's far from her needing to know and store within her conscious. Knowing he's in a abrupted state, Kristina informs Eric that he should relax and take every oppurtunity they aquire as a step forward of wiping out the entire race of werewolves, in which Eric doesn't take will internally. As she tries to get his mind off the matter, Kristina passionately kisses Eric and he begins not accepting her pleasures until Kristina disrobes and Eric is drawn to her seclusion of seduction and the two embrace of committing in sexual desires as the plane still continues on it's route to Forks, Washington. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Jake Gyllenhaal as Nick Cam Gigandet as Ethan Julianne Hough as Faith Tom Felton as Hayden Jurnee Smollett as Nyla Julian Morris as Ryan Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance J as Scott Soundtrack 1. Superhuman Touch- Athlete 2. Sometimes- The Rifles 3. Cool Kids- The Fast Romantics 4. Punching In A Dream- The Naked And Famous 5. Obsession- Sky Ferreira Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes